Moonlight
by Succoria
Summary: Abrielle, a 35 year old woman that just moved to town and just can't seem to get away from the super natural events that seem to find her. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Abrielle was almost ready to fall out on the floor of the woods. She had been running from these metal giants for quite a few…hours it seemed. Talking about wanting her energy for themselves. Coming to a trap with Decepticons surrounding her, she fell to her knees, hiding her face behind her long white blonde hair.

Praying for a miracle…

Praying for a savior…

Praying for-

The ground shook almost violently when the main robot was tackled down by a more colorful robot.

"Oh my God…" She said out loud, "I thought for sure when I moved I would be away from this super natural shit!" Her eyes were shut tight until there was nothing but silence. Looking up, Abrielle noticed there were three robots in front of her but these were more colorful and weren't trying to attack her.

"You are safe now, young one."

She nodded thanks to the red and blue one.

"Now that the Decepticons are after you, it would be a wise choice to come with us."

She nodded once again and watched as the yellow robot made a cute little squeal then transformed into a Camaro. She took the hint to climb in then heard the red and blue bot speak through what she guessed was a communicator of sorts, "Ratchet, ground bridge."

* * *

><p><strong>Zirconia<strong>: This is just an idea I wanted to get off my head. It's probably going to suck. But then again...if you don't like my shit, don't read it. Tell me if there is anything I need to improve on in my writing but pleeease be nice about it.


	2. Chapter 2

'Maybe I should've stayed with Sookie, even if she has this thing with vampires… Or Lafayette, he said I could stay with him but him and his boyfriend being witches…' Abrielle thought to herself when they entered what seemed to be a base.

Looking around, she noticed three children in the area and more robots. Thankfully, these giant metal beings at least looked like the good guys.

"Hey! Another person to hang out with us!" The teenage girl that looked to be Japanese bounced up to her and held out her hand, "Hi! I'm Miko! The tall one back there is Jack and the small guy is Raf."

Abrielle wasn't entirely sure how to respond but managed to mutter in her soft voice, "I…um… My name is Abrielle."

Behind her, she heard the deep voice of the lead bot, "Ratchet, I managed to find her but the Decepticons-"

"What school do you go to?" Her eavesdropping was interrupted by a smiling Miko. The kid was louder than the robot.

"School?" She blinked in response, "Sweetheart, I'm 35 years of age."

"What? You look our age!" Abrielle could literally hear the questions running through the little girl's head, asking mainly how someone looked so young when at the age of 35.

"Well… There are reasons behind that."

"COUGH! SURGERY! COUGH!" Jack coughed into his hand then smiled at her, "Naw, just picking, sorry." Even though he looked away from her, she could hear his thoughts, '_She's way to pretty to be that old_.'

"No surgery, sorry." Abrielle smiled back at him. The woman turned around and was introduced to the giants that brought her to this place.

"Why are they after you?" Ratchet plainly asked, heading straight to the point, "They claim you have some sort of energy source."

The woman became wide eyed. Energy source? There was no way she could have an energy source or anything unless these robot people could actually somehow tell that she…

"I don't know what you're talking about… They just… I just moved here from Bon Temps Louisiana! I don't even know anything about any kind of energy or whatever! I just want to be left alone, ok?" She was almost on the verge of tears, "Can…I go home now?" No answer, "Please?"

The one known as Optimus Prime nodded then looked to Ratchet, "Will you take the job of being her guardian, old friend?"

Miko had Bulkhead, Raf had Bumblebee, Jack had Arcee-

"Fine. But you'd better remember how to use the scrappin' ground bridge, Optimus!" He transformed and opened the door for Abrielle, "Get in, girl."

"An ambulance?" The Cybertronian medic's annoyance just filled the air in the room so she jumped in after nodding a polite farewell to the others.

Eventually, they made it to her home that just happened to be next door to Jack.

The yard was full of flowers and some statues with a fancy bird bath in the center of the yard. The tree in her yard had wind chimes with bright jewels clinking against the chimes and a few bird feeders in the branches.

It was…beautiful.

Even the wind chimes on the porch seemed to give off some sort of flashing light through the gemstones and crystals decorating the area. Everything seemed to have life to it, giving off some sort of energy when she jumped out of the 'vehicle' and walked up to her porch.

Ratchet was in deep thought when her voice brought him back to reality, "Are you staying here?"

"Yes, Prime has assigned me the task of being your guardian."

She gazed at him, questioningly.

"To protect you from the Decepticons, the ones chasing you earlier."

"Oh! Well, thank you!"

Walking into her house, the lights that shown through the crystals outside faded.

_"Abrielle." A familiar voice called out her name, "Abrielle, open your eyes."_

_Abrielle opened her eyes to find herself in what she always assumed was the dream world. She sat up and saw the pool of water that was a portal beside her._

_"Abrielle." The woman in front of her has brown curly hair and beautiful eyes._

_"Claudine! What…"_

_"I just wanted to speak with you."_

_"I just can't get away from anything, lately. Vampires, werewolves, witches, shape shifters, now aliens!" She felt Claudine's hand on hers and looked up, "Why are you here, anyway? You're Sookie's fairy godmother, not mine."_

_The voice of the Claudine was soft and very comforting when she spoke to her, "Sookie is worried about you. I just wanted to be able to confirm that you are doing well."_

_"Oh."_

_The two began to speak of family and such things for a long while until Claudine patted Abrielle's cheek, "You should trust Ratchet and his friends. They truly want to protect you."_

Abrielle's eyes opened and she shot up into a sitting position in her bed. Claudine was checking on her for Sookie, again? She often wondered why her cousin didn't just call her.

"Abrielle."

She looked to her window and saw Ratchet, in his robot form, looking in at her. The blanket flew up in the air when she tried to cover herself, hopefully robots weren't easily turned on like vampires and...humans.

"What's wrong?"

"W-what?"

"Your heart rate increased and your body temperature rose. What's wrong?"

She gasped a bit, "Nothing… Just…a scary...dream."

Secretly, Abrielle was thinking the robot was a stalker in disguise but just tried her best to ignore the creepy vibe she got from him.

'Staaaaaaalkeeeeer….' She thought in a sing-song voice, 'Like I said before… At least it isn't vampires.'

"You need to tell me why they are after you."

'Give me a break!' She thought. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Ratchet gave her a look.

"Fine. I'm a fairy…"

The Autobot medic just nodded, "Well, I'll inform Optimus and we'll keep an extra eye on you. Where there are fairies there are also vampires, am I correct?"

She nodded. Finally, a supernatural being who was willing to protect her from other supernatural beings. Maybe moving to this area wasn't that bad of an idea after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Zirconia<strong>: Short story, sorry. Just wanted to throw out the idea.


End file.
